This invention relates to radar transponder systems and more particularly to improvements therein.
With the increase in the sizes of airports as well as with the increased traffic being handled, ground control of these aircraft has become a problem. Normally, airport surface detection (ASD) radar is used to provide ground control at these airports. However, with the increased size of these airports, it has been found that weather conditions such as rain or snow cause a substantial deterioration in the signals being displayed. Also, because of the distance of the landing plane or take-off plane from the tower, small planes may either barely be seen or not seen at all. Thus, the solution appears to require enhancement of the target signal whereby the display of the targets would be considerably improved.